Das gestohlene Undershaw
by Nachteulchen
Summary: Deutsche Version zu "The Stolen Undershaw" - Ein Mitarbeiter der französischen Botschaft ist tot, ein Bild wurde gestohlen und Inspector Lestrade bittet Holmes um Hilfe


**Das gestohlene Undershaw**

Es war ein schöner Samstagmorgen im April als ich die Treppe herunterkam und die Küche unseres Apartments in der Baker Street 221 b betrat. Mrs. Hudson war über das Wochenende aufs Land gefahren, um dort einige Verwandte zu besuchen, und deshalb hatte ich die Absicht, mir selbst etwas zum Frühstück zu machen. Doch da war etwas – oder besser gesagt jemand – mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hatte: mein lieber Mitbewohner Sherlock Holmes.

Alle Arbeitsplatten und Tische waren vollgestellt mit chemischer Ausrüstung und selbst im Wohnzimmer fand ich einen Bunsenbrenner mit einer kleinen Porzellanschüssel darüber. Schwarzer, übel riechender Rauch stieg darauf aus und verpestete die Luft. Ich öffnete rasch ein Fenster und blickte Holmes verständnislos an, der in aller Seelenruhe etwas unter seinem Mikroskop untersuchte.

„Himmel, Holmes! Können Sie die Wohnung nicht wenigstens halbwegs in Ordnung halten? Das ist hier als zu Hause gedacht und nicht als Labor, wissen Sie."

Er sah jedoch kaum auf und murmelte nur:

„Ich befinde mich mitten in einem Experiment."

Ihm schien das als Erklärung zu genügen. Also verschwand ich wieder in der Küche und hatte es immerhin geschafft, mir einen Tee zu kochen, als es an der Haustür klingelte.

„Watson", rief Sherlock auch sofort und gab mir damit zu verstehen, dass ich derjenige war, der hinuntergehen und öffnen durfte. Kaum eine halbe Minute später kam ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück, gefolgt von einem alten Freund: Lestrade vom Scotland Yard. Als Holmes ihn bemerkte, erhob er sich und sagte:

„Ah, Lestrade, schön, Sie zu sehen. Ich hoffe, Sie bringen ein paar gute Neuigkeiten mit, irgendwas gegen all die Langeweile, einen hübschen Mord vielleicht!?"

Ich seufzte missbilligend, trotz der Tatsache, dass ich hinlänglich an solche Kommentare gewohnt war, genau wie Lestrade anscheinend, denn dieser begann nur zu erklären:

„Nun, wir haben tatsächlich einen Todesfall. Ein Mitarbeiter der französischen Botschaft hat letzte Nacht Selbstmord begangen."

„Und was habe ich dann damit zu tun?", erkundigte Holmes sich, der bereits wieder das Interesse verloren und sich erneut seinem Mikroskop zugewandt hatte.

„Der Botschafter scheint die englische Polizei für nicht sonderlich fähig zu halten und hat darauf bestanden, dass Sie die Angelegenheit untersuchen. Er scheint im Übrigen auch näher mit Ihrem Bruder bekannt zu sein."

Holmes dachte einen Moment über diese Worte nach und meinte dann:

„Wenn das so ist, können wir auch einen Blick auf die Sache werfen. Mein Experiment läuft mir nicht weg. Lassen Sie uns gehen, Watson."

Während wir zu dritt in einer Droschke zum Tatort fuhren, versorgte Lestrade uns noch mit einigen weiteren Informationen:

„Bei dem Toten handelt es sich um einen Mann, 43 Jahre alt, Name Jacques Desens. Er hat als Kulturattaché für die französische Botschaft gearbeitet und in dieser Position eigentlich hauptsächlich Ausstellungen organisiert, die den kulturellen Austausch zwischen Frankreich und Großbritannien fördern sollten. Letzte Nacht hat er sich in seinem Haus erhängt."

An dieser Stelle unterbrach Holmes den Inspector, um zu fragen:

„Und Sie sind sich absolut sicher, dass es Suizid war?"

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher."

„Gibt es irgendwelche Hinweise auf mögliche Gründe?", erkundigte ich mich und erntete einen anerkennenden Blick von Holmes. Offensichtlich stellte ich also die richtigen Fragen.

„Nun", sagte Lestrade, „in den letzten Monaten bereitete Desens eine Ausstellung fürs British Museum vor. Sie wird Gemälde von recht bekannten französischen Künstlern beinhalten, die englische Landschaften und Häuser darstellen. Das wichtigste dieser Bilder, welches das Herz der Ausstellung sein sollte, wurde unglücklicherweise aus seinem Haus gestohlen. Das war vor etwa zwei Wochen. Vielleicht haben Sie in der Zeitung davon gelesen?"

Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass Holmes vor einigen Tagen beim Frühstück über die Umstände dieses Diebstahls spekuliert hatte.

„Ja", bestätigte er auch sogleich, „ich habe den Artikel gelesen. Es handelt sich um ein Gemälde von Undershaw in Hindhead, das über eine Million Pfund wert ist. Anscheinend ist ein Finderlohn von 50000 Pfund darauf ausgesetzt – sollte es denn jemals wieder auftauchen."

„Richtig.", sagte Lestrade. „Und bis heute hatten die Kollegen auch keinerlei Hinweise auf den Aufenthaltsort des Gemäldes oder auf mögliche Verdächtige. In aller Herrgottsfrühe hat dann aber ein Galeriebesitzer gemeldet, dass er das Bild in der Kammer seines Assistenten gefunden hat. Der Kerl ist bereits verhaftet worden. Nicht, dass es sonderlich erfreulich wäre, aber, wenn man bedenkt, dass Desens für das Gemälde verantwortlich war und es gestohlen wurde, während es sich in seiner Obhut befand, erscheint mir ein Selbstmord nicht sehr abwegig."

„Aber warum um Himmels Willen wurde ein so wertvolles Kunstwerk denn in seinem Privathaus und nicht gleich im Museum verwahrt?", fragte ich.

Es war Holmes, der antwortete:

„Das ist offenkundig. Der Mann lebte ganz in der Nähe des Museums und das Gemälde wurde geliefert, während dort schon geschlossen war, vermutlich an einem Samstagabend, wenn ich an die Zugverbindungen vom Kontinent denke. Es war nur konsequent, jedes Aufsehen zu vermeiden und das Bild in einem normalerweise sehr gut gesicherten Haus aufzubewahren."

Natürlich hatte er in allen Punkten Recht und Lestrade bestätigte dies gerade, als wir in der Great Russell Street, nur wenige Yards vom British Museum entfernt, anhielten. Wir betraten ein großes Haus, in dem mehrere Polizeibeamte sehr beschäftigt schienen, und Lestrade führte uns in ein geräumiges Arbeitszimmer. Holmes zückte seine Lupe und begann, den Raum genauestens zu untersuchen. Desens baumelte von einem Deckenbalken. Beim Anblick des toten Mannes seufzte ich leise und fing dann ebenfalls an, mich umzusehen. Ich fand einen Brief auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Holmes", sagte ich, „ich schätze, Lestrade liegt völlig richtig mit dem Selbstmord. Wir haben hier einen Abschiedsbrief."

Er kam kopfschüttelnd auf mich zu.

„Nein. Das hier ist kein Suizid. Das ist Mord." Schnell überflog er den Brief. „Und das macht das Ganze nur noch eindeutiger."

Ich sah Holmes überrascht an und auch Lestrade rief aus:

„Gott, Holmes! Was sagen Sie denn da? Erklären Sie sich bitte."

„Es ist doch alles hier. Sehen Sie es denn nicht?", schnaubte Holmes, sagte aber dennoch: „Schauen Sie sich doch mal hier um. Erster Hinweis: Der Knoten im Seil. Es handelt sich offensichtlich um einen Seemannsknoten, wie er häufig in der Marine benutzt wird. Zieht man die Bilder an dieser Wand in Betracht, fällt schnell auf, dass Desens niemals in der Marine war. Er war überhaupt nie Soldat, sondern nur mit einigen wenigen bekannt. Nächster Hinweise: in Reichweite seiner Füße liegt kein Stuhl oder irgendwas anderes, mit dem er in der Lage gewesen wäre, die Decke zu erreichen. Und Sie wollen mir ja sicher nicht erzählen, dass der Mann da hoch geflogen ist, oder. Letzter Hinweis: Der Abschiedsbrief ist gar nicht von Desens geschrieben worden. Dies sind die Zeilen eines Linkshänders, wogegen Desens eindeutig Rechtshänder war."

„Und das wissen Sie, weil…"

„…weil dieser Raum definitiv von einem Rechtshänder bewohnt wurde. Sehen Sie sich nur den Griff der Tasse dort drüben an oder die Position der Stifte. Außerdem hat Desens noch Reste von blauer Tinte an seiner rechten Hand. Wenn Sie aber den Brief betrachten, werden Sie feststellen, dass die Tinte schwarz und leicht von links nach rechts verschmiert ist, was nur geschieht, wenn man mit der linken Hand schreibt und über die Tinte wischt, bevor diese komplett getrocknet ist. Und zu guter Letzt: Desens war Franzose. Warum sollte er seine letzten persönlichen Worte auf Englisch verfassen und auch noch einen so dummen Fehler machen, das _Adieu_ am Ende falsch zu schreiben?"

Nun sah ich es auch: Das e in _Adieu_ – dem einzigen französischen Wort im gesamten Brief – war mit einem Gravisakzent versehen. Holmes konnte gar nicht falsch liegen. Allerdings war nicht einmal er in der Lage, Lestrade mit anständigen Informationen über den Täter zu versorgen, jedenfalls noch nicht.

„Ich denke, ich werde mich mal mit dem Galerieassistenten unterhalten, der das Gemälde gestohlen hat.", verkündete Lestrade schließlich.

„Ich bezweifle, dass er für Desens' Tod verantwortlich ist.", bemerkte Holmes. „Aber ja, machen Sie nur. Reden Sie mit ihm. Übrigens: was sagten Sie noch gleich, wo genau sich diese Galerie befindet?"

„Oh, in der Adam's Row in Mayfair, gehört einem Mr. Johnson."

Holmes und ich ließen Lestrade zurück und nahmen einmal mehr eine Droschke.

„Glauben Sie, dass ein Besuch bei diesem Mr. Johnson uns helfen wird, den Mörder zu finden?", fragte ich.

„Da bin ich mir absolut sicher.", antwortete Holmes, lehnte sich zurück und sah für den Rest der Fahrt aus dem Fenster.

Kurz darauf fanden wir uns vor der Galerie dieses Mr. Johnson wieder. Eine Türglocke erklang, als wir die eleganten Räumlichkeiten betraten, die voller Gemälde und anderer Kunstobjekte aller Art waren, und es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis ein unsicher wirkender Mann mittleren Alters durch eine Tür hinter dem edlem Mahagonitresen den Raum betrat.

„Mr. Johnson?"

Der Mann nickte bestätigend.

„Mein Name ist Sherlock Holmes und das ist mein Kollege John Watson. Wir kommen wegen des verloren gegangenen Gemäldes, das Sie heute Morgen gefunden haben."

„Dann sind Sie auch vom Yard. Aber ich habe der Polizei doch schon alles erzählt, was ich weiß."

„Das wissen wir. Die neuesten Entwicklungen in diesem Fall haben allerdings noch einige Fragen aufgeworfen. Wären Sie also so freundlich, uns die ganze Geschichte noch einmal zu erzählen?"

Johnson schien nicht gerade begeistert, sagte aber dennoch:

„Also, vor ungefähr zwei Wochen habe ich in der Zeitung von einem gestohlenen Bild gelesen, das eigentlich im British Museum ausgestellt werden sollte. Als Galeriebesitzer interessiert man sich für solche Vorkommnisse natürlich und ich habe Augen und Ohren offen gehalten, aber nichts weiter von der Sache gehört. Ich hatte das schon fast wieder komplett vergessen, bis mein neuer Assistent heute Morgen nicht pünktlich zur Arbeit erschien. Jimmy hat gleich nebenan seine Räume, wissen Sie, und da bin ich halt rüber, um ihn aufzuwecken. Als ich in sein Schlafzimmer kam, war es leer, abgesehen von dem Gemälde. Ich habe natürlich gleich die Polizei angerufen. Eine halbe Stunde später kam Jimmy dann heim, immer noch halb betrunken, und Ihre Kollegen haben ihn gleich mitgenommen."

Während Holmes Johnsons Bericht gelauscht hatte, hatte er sich unbemerkt auch mehr als gründlich umgesehen. Nun machte er einen Schritt auf den Mann zu, der nervös seine Hände ineinander rieb und stetig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Mr. Johnson?", fragte ich. „Sie scheinen ein wenig aufgebracht. Möchten Sie sich vielleicht für einen Moment setzen?"

„Nein, nein. Danke. Ist schon gut. Es ist nur so schrecklich. Ich kannte den Jungen zwar nicht sonderlich gut, aber ich hätte trotzdem nicht geglaubt, dass er so etwas tun würde."

Johnson kramte in seinen Hosentaschen herum. Er holte einige Fetzen Papier und ein Taschentuch hervor, ehe er die Zigaretten fand, nach denen er gesucht hatte. Eine davon steckte er sich zwischen die Lippen und suchte weiter, aber ein Feuerzeug konnte er anscheinend nicht finden.

„Da kann ich Ihnen aushelfen.", sagte Holmes und warf Johnson eine Streichholzschachtel zu, die er mit der Linken und einem dankbaren Blick auffing. Nachdem Johnson endlich seine Zigarette angesteckt hatte, fragte Holmes:

„Sie waren sehr überrascht, dass ihr Assistent ein Dieb ist. Halten Sie es für möglich, dass er in der Lage wäre, jemanden umzubringen?"

„Jimmy? Nein. Auf gar keinen Fall…andererseits: man kann ja nie wissen. Aber wieso fragen Sie? Hat er etwa…?"

„Wir wissen es noch nicht genau. Ein Angestellter der französischen Botschaft, der auch an der Ausstellung arbeitete, wurde heute Morgen tot aufgefunden. Aber etwas ganz anderes: Haben Sie Ihren Finderlohn für das Gemälde schon erhalten?"

Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf Johnsons Lippen und er stieß erst einen Schwall Zigarettenqualm aus, bevor er antwortete:

„Nein, noch nicht. Und ich schätze, jetzt, wo der Kulturattaché tot ist, wird es auch einige Zeit dauern, bis ich was von dem Geld sehen."

Holmes und ich wechselten rasch einen Blick und ich begann langsam zu verstehen, was er schon von Anfang an gewusst, oder aber zumindest erahnt hatte.

„Woher wissen Sie, dass es sich bei dem Opfer der letzten Nacht um den Kulturattaché handelt?", fragte er auch sogleich, woraufhin Johnson die Stirn runzelte.

„Das haben Sie doch gerade eben gesagt."

„Nein, durchaus nicht."

„Aber Desens war doch Kulturattaché oder etwa nicht?", Johnson verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und für einen Moment sah er regelrecht gehetzt aus.

„Das ist völlig richtig. Ich habe jedoch weder seinen Namen noch seine Position auch nur mit einem Wort erwähnt. Wissen Sie, was ich glaube, Mr. Johnson?"

„Schießen Sie los, Mr. Holmes."

„Ich denke, dass Sie das Bild von Undershaw gestohlen haben und auch der Mörder von Jacques Desens sind."

Johnson sah nun ganz und gar nicht mehr wie ein zurückhaltender unsicherer Mann aus. Stattdessen wirkte er plötzlich gefährlich und ein böses Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Und warum sollte ich irgendetwas davon getan haben?"  
„Die Papiere aus Ihren Taschen verraten mir, dass Sie enorme Spielstunden haben. Da war es doch eine hervorragende Idee, ein wertvolles Gemälde zu stehlen. Vermutlich versuchten Sie, es auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu verkaufen, konnten aber keinen adäquaten Preis aushandeln. Deshalb gaben Sie sich damit zufrieden, dass der Finderlohn genug sein müsste."

Ich zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass Holmes alles durchschaut hatte, doch ich konnte seiner Argumentation noch nicht gänzlich folgen. Also war ich es, der die nächste Frage stellte:

„Und wie passt der Mord in dieses Szenario?"

Johnson lachte und Holmes schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Desens wusste, dass Johnson der Dieb war, und hat ihn erpresst."

Johnson kam um den Tresen herum und applaudierte.

„Bravo! Was für eine wundervolle Vorstellung. Dumm nur, dass Sie rein gar nichts von alldem beweisen können."

„Da wäre ich mir an Ihrer Stelle nicht so sicher.", sagte ich und Holmes stimmte mir zu:

„Die Beweislage ist in der Tat sehr eindeutig. Vor zwei Wochen waren Sie in Desens Haus. Sie lieferten ihm eine chinesische Vase aus dieser Gruppe dort drüben." Er deutete auf eine Sammlung weißer Vasen mit Blumenmuster. „Die Vase steht nun in Desens Arbeitszimmer und es wird wohl kein Problem sein, die Rechnung zu finden. Jedenfalls haben Sie ganz zufällig von dem Gemälde erfahren, vielleicht weil Desens Ihnen in einem Moment der Sorglosigkeit davon erzählte oder vielleicht weil Sie es schlichtweg gesehen haben. Nachts kamen Sie wieder, um es zu stehlen. Desens war aber nicht dumm. Er wusste, dass Sie es gewesen sein mussten, und versuchte, Sie zu erpressen. Als er dann doch die Polizei informieren wollte, brachten Sie ihn um. Der großen Menge an Schifffahrtskunst hier zu urteilen, ist es durchaus wahrscheinlich, dass Sie nicht nur eine Affinität zur Seefahrt haben, sondern auch in der Marine waren, wo Sie den verräterischen Knoten gelernt haben. Sie erhängten Desens und schrieben seinen Abschiedsbrief. Ich kann ja noch die schwarze Tinte an Ihrer linken Hand sehen. So könnte ich noch ewig weiter machen, aber für den Anfang sollte das wohl reichen. Möchten Sie uns nun zu Scotland Yard begleiten, Mr. Johnson?"

Und dann passierte alles ganz schnell. Johnson eilte zur Tür, ich erwischte ihn am Arm und für einen Moment rangen wir miteinander. Holmes wollte gerade eingreifen, als ich plötzlich kaltes Metall am Hals spürte. Johnson hielt mich so umklammert, dass ich mich nicht bewegen konnte, und hielt mir ein Messer an die Kehle. Ich wagte kaum zu atmen.

Holmes hob beschwichtigend die Hände und sagte ganz ruhig:

„In Ordnung, Johnson. Gehen Sie. Verschwinden Sie einfach, aber lassen Sie Watson in Ruhe."

Für endlose Sekunden geschah überhaupt nichts. Dann ließ Johnson mich los und verschwand durch die Tür. Holmes versicherte sich, dass es mir gut ging, und sobald ich wieder normal atmen konnte, rannten wir ebenfalls nach draußen. Dort fielen wir aus allen Wolken, denn wir wurden Zeugen, wie Lestrade Johnson gerade Handschellen anlegte.

„Lestrade, was…?"

Johnson wurde abgeführt und Lestrade erklärte:

„Die Unterhaltung mit Jimmy war recht aufschlussreich. Er hat Alibis, sowohl für die Nacht des Diebstahls als auch für letzte Nacht, und hat uns einiges aus Johnsons zwielichtiger Vergangenheit erzählt. Eigentlich sind wir nur hergekommen, um Johnson deshalb nochmal zu vernehmen, und sahen dann durch das Fenster, wie er versucht hat, Dr. Watson zu töten. Das gibt uns erst mal Grund genug ihn festzunehmen und…"

Holmes unterbrach ihn:

„…und später werde ich Sie gerne über all die anderen Gründe aufklären, denn Johnson ist auch der Mörder, nach dem Sie suchen. Aber zuallererst muss ich meinen Freund nach Hause bringen."

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, erwartete ich unser Apartment wieder einmal vorzufinden wie ein Schlachtfeld. Als ich in die Küche kam, war diese allerdings relativ sauber und aufgeräumt und Holmes lehnte am Tisch. Während er darauf wartete, dass das Teewasser kochte, blätterte er durch die neueste Ausgabe des Magazins _Nature_.

„Morgen, Watson. Sehen Sie sich das an. Seit unserem letzten Fall mit der Leiche in der Themse habe ich Experimente dazu durchgeführt und jetzt hat Darwin schon einen Artikel über die Ausbreitung von Süßwassermuscheln veröffentlicht. Es ist eine Schande. Ich wollte etwas zu diesem Thema schreiben, weil es zu sehr interessanten Deduktionen in der Kriminalistik führen kann."

Ich gähnte laut und ausführlich. Es war noch viel zu früh am Morgen, um schon so energiegeladen zu sein.

„Was sagten Sie?"

„Schon gut.", sagte Holmes, legte das Magazin bei Seite und nahm die Teekanne. Dann führte er mich ins Wohnzimmer, wo zu meiner Verwunderung der Tisch schon für ein ausgedehntes Frühstück gedeckt war.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte ich und setzte mich. Holmes schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Nun, ich dachte, es war an der Zeit, Sie mal mit etwas anderem zu überraschen als mit den üblichen Experimenten. Und soweit ich weiß, mögen Sie Frühstücke besonders gern."

Wie immer hatte er völlig Recht. Ich mag Frühstücke wirklich, vor allem mit meinem lieben Freund Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
